PromStuck
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: 3 weeks before prom...Who will karkat choose? i didn't feel like finish chapter 2 so i left you with a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

((i know it sucks,and my spacing sucks,but i don't feel like fixing it ))

It was the first day of school. 3 weeks before prom,and it was boys choice. Girls were whispering about the new kid in school,of course he was different. His name was Karkat vantas. People always said how he looked like the other 11 new students that joined last year.

John greeted Karkat with a warm smile. Karkat frowned and pushed him out of the way. John turned his head and looked back at karkat. "Hey,whats wrong?" he said to the younger, didn't respond,but sat in his seat and his head sunk in his arms. The teacher stood up in front of the class and introduced karkat. After she was done, she lastly said "Kids,don't forget ,prom is in 3 weeks. boys choice. you all have 3 weeks to get your partners."

John peered over at karkat. Karkat looked at him then back at the teacher. Dave tapped his shoulder. "Ok,so you're like,new,in this school" karkat's eyebrows slid down more "No,I'm just here to fucking watch every movement of the kids" Dave put his teeth together. "Haha,you're funny. You should sit by me at lunch. me,john,rose and jade sit at the round table." Karkat sniffed "i don't know you though..." Dave pulled in closer "so? c'mon man. " karkat backed up "alright,alright. jeez."

Karkat was supposed to get a promdate within the 3 weeks,at least thats what kankri said. Kankri was his gaurdian,and he said "If you don't show up or get a date,you are known as a looser."Those words kept running through karkats head all day.

The bell finally rung and it was lunchtime. When karkat got his lunch,he glanced over at dave's table. Dave smirked and made a wave. He just rolled his eyes and sat down next to jade and john. Dave spoke "karkat this is,rose,jade,john,and dave." pointing to each of them,including himself. karkat couldn't help but to chuckle. Dave smiled "see it isn't bad to try to smile for once. grouchy. shorty... shorty fo sho" Karkat frowned again. "Ok ill stop" he laughed with stood up "ok imma go dump and go outside for a ya" they all waved to her. Jade followed "Me too.." "uh...ok" dave said quietly. "Girls stick with girls,ya know,bffs." john said. Dave pet karkats and johns head. "Yep"dave laughed. Karkat swatted his hand away."Don't touch me" Dave tilted his head "Hey what happens if i touch your horns?" Karkat rose up "DON'T YOU DARE!" Dave got up and placed his hands on karkats horns. karkat tried getting away but all he could do was sit back down. Dave let go "alright alright...later" karkat growled "no,not at all!"

When they all dumped they went outside and met up with jade and rose. Only,rose had to go inside because of study looked around,confusingly, and saw Vriska. She waved and vriska came over. "Sup .. Uhm who is this?"

Dave pull karkat in for a hug "This is karkat. Only,he is an ass. Vantass" Karkat tried pulling away but he was so small,it was like a prison. Karkat twist and turned a bunch of times,but still no luck.

Vriska laughed and grabbed karkats arm,then pulled him out. "Jeez dave,don't kill him. he is fragile" She petted his head.

"oh my gooooodddd" karkat moaned. "Why is this school so fucking weird?"

"OO!" said vriska "Feisty are we?" she laughed. She spun him around a bunch. She tossed him back to dave. "Take him back. Anyways,me jade were gonna join up with equius and nepeta. See ya later." She bent her knees "By shorty" she pinched his cheeks.

He growled and snapped at her. Then she walked off smiling. "Ok" karkat said "You can let go of me now!"

Dave went over to a bench in the shade and set karkat on his lap. "Nope." He got him in a lock and walked over to john. "Hey john look , i found a wild beast"

John chuckled and pet karkat's head ,but karkat only kicked john's shin,and elbowed dave.

Dave pretended to let go and fall down,and it only hurt...a bit.

Another big trolled glanced over at karkat. His name was Gamzee Makara. He held karkat tight. "woah,woah,calm down motherfucker."

karkat kept wiggling,and dave got up and looked at gamzee with a was kneeled down, holding his shin. Dave was rubbing john's was appearing in karkat eyes because he couldn't get away. when gamzee let go, karkat went running off. Dave sighed and picked john up.

Karkat was alone in the shade playing with an ant. A troll tapped his shoulder,and karkat turned around.

"why are you th'itting by yourth'elf?" he asked curiously.

"Dave...that's why.."

"That a"thhole? yeah,i know him. And i can tell you a th'tory about him."

"What's that?" he looked him listening very well.

"When thi"th new kid came to th'chool,dave was pulling him around like a pet. He would teath'e him sometimes becauth'e of hi'th dith'order. th'omething he couldn't control,yet dave picked on him."He stuttered as he talked.

"So...how did that guy get away from him?"

"He...Did th'omething he th'ouldn't have..."

"What is it?..."

"I'll...tell you later." the troll walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

((finally decided to stop being lazy and write chapter 2))

Karkat saw the mysterious boy over by the door at the end of the day. Or _week _i should say.2 weeks before prom. noice.

"ughhhhh" karkat got up monday morning and starred at the picture of candy corn hanging on his wall."why the hell do i have that still hanging there?" he slid he fingers down the wall ripping them phone started ringing with his favorite song playing. because he is lonely.

He slowly holds the phone to his ear,heavy breathing. "What the fuck you want asshole? do you not see the time? i am trying to go to school. make it quick."

"Hey..."

"D-dave?!"

"yeah...hey" he sighed

"you don't sound good... ugh why the hell would i care. what do you want?"

"i wanted to say that..." he hesitated "th-that i won't be here today to protect you..."

"protect me?...from what?!" he jumped a little,Sling the backpack on his arm.

"i'm sorry...i really am.." *beep*

"d-dave?! god dammit..." he tosses the phone on the bed. "protect me...from what?"

An hour goes on and karkat is sitting in class,bored. the words "protect" in dave's voice are still running around in his head. "what did he mean..." he whispered under his breath.

When the class was over,he was switching classes when he noticed what it looked like a bigger strider. He bumped into him not paying attention.

"woah" the taller one said. "You're pretty short .. and woah. what are those things on your head. wicked."  
he started to right for his horn when karkat swapped his hand.

"do not touch my horns! who the hell are you anyway?"

"Oh. my bad. I am dirk strider. who are you?" he patted his head

"stop that! my name is karkat vantas for your information!" karkats cheeks grew red.

"alright short stuff,go to your class. lets go jake" so he walked off.

When karkat finally got home,his phone rang again.

"Hello?dave? are you alright? and what did you mean by tha-"

"Listen karkat. I won't be here tomorrow either. SO BE CAREFUL...i do care about you..."

Karkat starred out a bit and spoke with a shaky voice "alright, ... take care."

*beep*


	3. Chapter 3

The next day of school went by. Just any other normal came wednesday..((OMG i was listening to "Mad world" rest by gary jules while i was typing this))))

Karkat sat unaware of Dirk and Jake having sexy times behind him in the other seat..

Finally,Daves stop comes. And dave gets on the bus with bruises all over his face,and broken shades. He sat across from karkat the other side.

"D-dave! hey..."

Dave just sat in silence with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Karkat has a plan. The next stop, he hopped over to daves seat. "Hey..Dave?"

Dave covered his face. "Don't look at me like this."

"..." Karkat tapped dirk's shoulder,innerupting him from trying to kiss jake.

"yeah,what is it?"

"Isn't dave your smaller brother?"

"well,duhh,i protect him with all my heart."

Karkat turned back at dave,then back at dirk. "then why are there bruises all over his face?!"

"wh-what!" he stood up and looked dave. "Dave...uncover your face now! let me see bro..."

Dave sniffed and slowly uncovered his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!? who did this to you! Let me beat their ass!"

Jake got up "Whats with all th- DAVE!"

"Don't worry about it..."

"My goodness! Dave.. Perhaps you should let dirk help.."

"I SAID DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!...i mean..ugh!" he quickly hugged dirk and started crying.

Dirk rubbed his back "dave,who did this to you?"

"just...the new neighbors."

"New neighbors?! god dammit! I knew i shouldn't have left you alone. I told you dave it was a bad idea! I'm coming over school..Jake can come along. So can you nubs."

karkat was starring at dave when they finally arrived at the all sat down. Dave put his head down so no one would see him.

"Dave..." Karkat whispered.

"wh-what?..."

"i'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Being a dick to you..." he hugged dave.

"I ... *sigh*" Dave sighed.(lol)

Karkat hugged him tighter.

-on the bus after school-

"phew! such a hard day" Jake laughed.

"yep." Dirk smiled. "Okay dave. Me,karkat,and jake are gonna come to your house."

"Actually dirk, it's Karkat,Jake and I. Silly"

"I hate school"

Karkat sat next to dave. "Hey dave...Dirk said after he beats the shit out of your neighbors,we can go to the beach!"

"Oh..." dave sighed "okay..."

Dave's stop comes. Dirk,jake,karkat and dave all get off.


	4. Author's note! :::)

**Hey everyone who reads this note! Sadly, i will not be continuing the story! I am sorry. But check out my other stories that i actually have put some effort into! I promise you'll like them!**


End file.
